1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixing machine for mixing or amalgamating varnishes, paints and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past manufacturers had been producing a lot of cans of varnishes or paints in several tonalities of color and therefore a big store was required to provide room for the cans and also the dealer should have enough room to keep that variety of cans with all the different tonalities.
In order to obviate all this, the dealer keeps some basic colors in the shop and prepares the desired tonality there and then, using suitable batching machines. In order to get this result, it is not enough to fill a can with definite percentages of basic colors, but the colors must be amalgamated by means of suitable machines which will mix the filled can.
In variety stores, where a lot of paints of the same tonality are packed and sold, some mechanical mixers are used, the mixers being inserted into the filled cans and thus amalgamating the different basic paints by the rotatory motion of the blade.
This method is useful just for the variety stores and for the preparation of a lot of varnishes or paints of the same tonality; in fact, at every change of color or tonality the mixer must be replaced by a clean one and it takes a long time to replace and clean the mixer, so that the production cost notably increases if the amount of varnish or paint is very small.
In small stores or shops smaller mixers are used, in which a motor operates, by means of a belt, a pulley which transmits the motion to various pairs of gears in order to turn, like a gyroscope, the can of varnish secured between two caps that can slide along four vertical pilot bars. The mass that is turned is very big and therefore a quite powerful motor is required to turn everything and prevail over the various frictions. The complicated construction of the different parts and the motor high power increase the production costs.
The present invention intends to overcome the above mentioned inconveniences.
The technical problem to be solved consists in performing a simple mixing machine, with few parts and therefore not very expensive and reliable with little rotating masses.
The technical solution provides two coaxial shafts operated by an electric motor, a lower cap support that can be manually moved forward to load a can of varnish and cooperating with a top cap support to hold the can, the former being provided to transmit the motion from one of the shafts to the top cap and turn the can on itself, the latter teeing provided to transmit the motion from the other shaft to the caps and draw them nearer and firmly hold the can and turn it around an axis which is perpendicular to its own axis.